the_church_of_the_fourth_wallfandomcom-20200214-history
Paws Of Fire Roleplay
The Paws Of Fire Roleplay was a Wings Of Fire roleplay intended to be a parody making fun of Mary Sues. This was where RandomSideCharacter was born. Characters (in order of appearance) * Marysue * Garystu * Plotdevice * NoPlotRelevance * Cliche * Perfect * OPstar * Seer * ThatNerdyFriend * Wicked Witch of the East * Wicked Witch of the West * King Flawlesstar * Azure * RandomSideCharacter (praise) * TheSmartOne * IBrokeTheFourthWall * IceWing Cult Leader * DeusExMachina * No Chance * Whiteflower/Whitestar/Whitecomet * NoPlotRelevance the Second Story. Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys. So I'm starting a fanfic. Here's how it's gonna work. You can make as many contributions, you must continue the story accurately and cring-worthy. Bonus point if you constantly write the word 'flawlessness'. Have Fun! Marypaw watched with excitement as his brother, Garypaw stepped forward. The clan leader, bold and brave, padded towards him. "Garypaw, do you promise to obey the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?" "I do," "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Garypaw, from this point on you will be called Garystu, starclan honors your flawlessness." Next it was Marypaw's turn. "Marypaw, do you promise to obey the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?" "I do," "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Marypaw, from this point on you will be called Marysue, Starclan honors your flawlessness." Suddenly, both cats started shimmering, and the lighter they glowed the more the earth below them trembled. Marysue and Garystu were still standing, and after a long minute of confusion, Marysue and Garystu looked up, a dark dragon was flying towards them. All the cats started screaming in fear, even the brave and bold leader fled. But not those two. When the dragon landed, the shaking and the sparkling stopped. "I am Plotdevice the Nightwing, and I am here to take you on a completely FLAWLESS to save both the warrior cats and wings of fire world with the help of the Marysues of Pyrrhia." "Cool!" Said Garystu. Continue as you wish folks. Edit: you will get a bonus point if you: Over describe how pretty the characters are Make the story super cliched while also make fun of cliches at the same time Allow the characters to break the 4th wall And make the Mary Sue Characters have everybody crushing on them. Also when I say 'mary sues of pyhrria' I do not mean canon characters that you think are mary sues, that would start a flame war. Instead, try making your own mary sues. An example would be a nightingwing-skywing hybrid that has firescales and was born under 3 moons. The story must maintain a constant, but totally FLAWLESS quest to save both worlds, you can make your own villains as we go. Remember to read everybody elses contributions first. Plot device the nightwing will be the only character in the story with flaws and makes mistakes, the idea is to get readers to feel sorry for him because he is always the one suffering.(Because lets just say an arrow was about to hit Garystu, Plotdevice would be forced to jump up in front of her because he is indeed the plotdevice and will always be abused and used by the other characters.) Whenever the characters face a problem, they should use plotdevice's animus magic. Our current characters we have are: Cliche- A very cliched female character Perfect- A love strucked character ThatNerdyFriend- A very nerdy character Marysue- A slightly impatient, but energetic character Garysty- Like Marysue but asks lots of questions Flawlesstar- One of the side villains, extremly arrogent Azure- A pretty, colourful silkwing Plotdevice- Well, I talked about him already. And many more to come as the thread continues, remember, if one of these characters hasn't been used in a long time, use it. ''- Firefly'' This is glorious. I shall contribute. I must think.- Hollywolf44 I have an idea! Ouo So here it is: NoPlotRelevance the evil SandWing flopped from the sky and screeched a FLAWLESS screech. “THEY ARE TOO FLAWLESS! THEY CANNOT COME TO PYRRHIA! IT’S NOT FLAWLESS ENOUGH. SO.. I WILL FLAWLESSLY GET RID OF THEM,” He added proudly. - Waterkitkat! Plotdevice looked at the two cats "Come ride on me! Quickly!" They did as they were told and the frightened nightwing flew away, knowing Noplotrelevence was right behind them. I'm just a messenger, this is not what I prepared for at all! -'''Firefly''' Category:Religious Literature